


Repeat Offender

by Burgie



Series: Butter My Muffin AU [3]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa goes back for more with Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat Offender

By now, Louisa knew exactly where Atlas went when he ran off. She still didn’t know why he always went to the same place, but she wasn’t complaining. It resulted in her owing Scott a favour. Usually of the sexual kind. Last time, he’d wanted to taste her. She felt dampness growing between her thighs at the memory of his prickly facial hair tickling her thighs.

“Why does he always come here?” asked Louisa, clipping the lead rode to Atlas’ bridle.

“I dunno. Guess he just likes my company,” said Scott with a grin. “Like a certain other person I could name.”

“Don’t get so cocky,” said Louisa. “You may be the best lay in all the land, but there are plenty of other guys who would love to have my company. And girls.”

“Think one would be up for a threesome?” asked Scott.

“I’ll have to ask around. Think about what you want while I return Atlas to his owner,” said Louisa.

When Louisa got back, already aching in anticipation, Scott led her back to the mansion and into his bathroom.

“I want to fuck you against a wall,” said Scott into her ear. “Or the door could work too. You’ve probably been fantasising about it since the first time we did this.”

“I may have,” said Louisa, a blush colouring her cheeks.

“Heh. Dirty little thing, aren’tcha?” said Scott, and deftly unbuttoned her fly before slipping his hand down the front of her pants into her wetness. Louisa moaned, grinding against his fingers a little. And then Scott withdrew his fingers with a soft curse.

“What is it?” asked Louisa.

“I forgot to restock on condoms,” said Scott.

“Well, are you clean?” asked Louisa. “Because if you are, we can do it. I have my own protection.”

“Since when?” asked Scott. “Don’t tell me we could’ve been barebackin’ this whole time.”

“Only since last week,” said Louisa. “The condom broke while I was servicing someone so I got a little procedure done. But you don’t want to know about that.”

“Damn right I don’t,” said Scott. Louisa could see the outline of his cock through his jeans, and it only made her wetter. She pulled her pants down, followed by her sodden panties, and stepped out of them. Scott took his own pants off for a change, clearly eager, and rubbed his cock against the outside of Louisa’s pussy. Louisa moaned, tilting her head back.

“Ah, Scott,” she moaned. He picked her up and pressed her back against the door while she wrapped her legs around him. He thrust into her quite suddenly so that she thumped against the door and moaned loudly.

“Heh, we didn’t even take our shirts off,” said Scott. “Guess we’re just eager little beavers, huh?”

“You ate my beaver last week,” said Louisa, then moaned again as he started thrusting again. She put her arms around him to hold on, her fingernails digging into his shoulders through his red shirt.

“Best meal I ever had,” said Scott, and Louisa moaned at the memory even as he fucked her. “Damn, I can feel your wetness better now.”

“You make me really wet,” said Louisa. “Oh.” She buried her head in his shoulder, feeling pleasure course through her. This position really was good, even better than in the shower. Here, there was no worry about slipping. Although she was pretty sure that her juices dripping onto the floor would no doubt cause a slip hazard.

“You can moan louder,” said Scott. “House is empty.”

“Just feeling kind of overwhelmed,” said Louisa. “Heh, you do that to me. It feels amazing.”

“Thanks,” said Scott. “Should I draw it out?”

“No, I want to come,” said Louisa. “I’m almost there now because fuck I like this position.” She moaned louder as Scott continued to fuck her into the door, her fingers surely leaving marks on his skin even through his shirt. Scott was moaning too, loving the feeling of her wet pussy around his cock.

“Y’know, when I was eating you out, I was wishing it was my cock there and not my tongue,” said Scott.

“Fuck,” Louisa moaned, beginning to clamp around him. “So was I. But I want you to eat me out again.”

“Well then, you’ll just have to hope that Atlas makes his way over here again,” said Scott. He thrust a few more times, feeling close himself, and almost came when she did. Though more from her moans than anything. “Sometimes I fantasise about you.”

“And who can blame you, I’m gorgeous,” said Louisa once she’d stopped moaning loudly in pleasure. It felt even better that Scott kept fucking her afterwards, and she could feel some wetness that wasn’t from her. “Do what you have to so you can come too.”

“You never leave a guy unsatisfied, do ya?” said Scott.

“Nope. Or a girl,” said Louisa. He moaned a little louder, possibly at the reminder that she slept with girls too. Typical boy. And then he came in her, and Louisa moaned again at the feeling of him pulsing inside her.

“Never came in a girl before,” said Scott.

“You’d never even been with a girl, or anyone, before I slept with you,” said Louisa.

“Have too,” said Scott, his cheeks pink.

“Maybe so. But damn it feels nice when it’s not an accident,” said Louisa. She got off him and stood there, bracing herself against the bathroom door. “I love a good creampie.” His cum dripped down her legs and onto the floor while they both panted, looking at it.

“Can we do that next time we have a shower?” asked Scott.

“Yes,” said Louisa. “Might be easier to clean up afterwards that way. And speaking of cleaning up, I should too.” She didn’t exactly want to get cum-stained panties and pants, it was hard to wash out.

“You can use my shower if you masturbate and let me record it,” said Scott.

“Thanks,” said Louisa, and pulled the rest of her clothes off, putting them with her others away from the door. “You can clean up the floor while I wash, I’ll try to put on a good show for you.”

“And if I wanna join you?” asked Scott. “I mean, I want the video, but…”

“Your shower is big enough for two,” said Louisa. It wasn’t exactly the same as leaving him blushing, but she still liked to get the last word in.

She did not mind at all when Scott got his video and then got in the shower with her.


End file.
